


Learned it from the pizza man

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Remus and Deceit are also here for like a few seconds, They are both in college, Truth or Dare, but this is not a college fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: "I’m sorry if I offended you. Or made you feel disgusted. You must have felt so irritated. I mean, you probably have to work for hours, and you definitely didn’t need another asshole, especially that late in the night, to just surge forward and play liplock with you because of a childish dare. I’m so sorry, truly, I didn’ mean to… I wasn’t thinking straight, I’m not straight…"Aka, Roman has a gay panic and poor Virgil just wants to do his job. (Which now involves strangers - or more like one handsome man - kissing him?)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Learned it from the pizza man

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a Supernatural reference (¬‿¬)  
> Btw, I don't live in the USA and I've never ordered a pizza before - is this how pizza delivery works? Anyway, enjoy this short Prinxiety story! (◕‿◕✿)

Virgil was exhausted. He had been working for 4 hours now, trying to earn some extra money on the weekend which had sounded like a sensible idea when he had kindly offered Patton – his always cheery and helpful colleague – to take over his night shift while the other stayed at home with his sick ten-year-old son, Thomas. Virgil was glad he could ease some of Patton’s worries since the other man had done so much for him in the past - like switching shifts last-minute when Virgil was too overwhelmed to work after the second panic attack in one week. Patton was a blessing, and Virgil wanted to return the favour. 

He just wished he had taken some time to rearrange his weekend plans. After he had gathered enough motivation to get some work done for his graphic design class, he arranged a meet-up with his best friend, Logan, to provide Virgil with some company and input during his sudden productivity spree. His brain was fried after 5 hours of constant studying, and on top of that, his social batteries were in dire need of recharging but he still had one order to deliver. 

He dragged his body up the stairs to reach apartment 208 on the second floor of the building, finding small relief in the fact that the order didn’t require him climbing 5 floors since there was no elevator in the complex. Finally, he stepped in front of the door adorned with a rusty ’208’ on it, rechecking on his phone if he got the number right before knocking on the hardwood. 

„Pizza delivery!” He shouted but it came out more like a growl. 

He hoped this person had prepared the money in advance, not like the last guy who couldn’t find his credit card so he had to search for some pennies and count out the price in front of Virgil. The guy was lucky Virgil was tired or he would have had to pick up his order from the floor after Virgil deliberately pushed it into his face. 

Virgil heard the sound of door chains before a young man appeared in the doorframe, his unusual outfit - a onesie representing a prince outfit – barely gaining any reaction from an already worn-out Virgil. He took in the sight, hardly surprised at the outfit after some traumatising past experiences, dragging his eyes up to meet the stranger’s soft gaze. Virgil was taken aback by how mesmerizing his eyes were - and not due to their colour which was a fairly common brown shade. They were entrancing because of the subtle sparkle in them, an intensity coming from the very core of the other man as if this soul-deep passion was a part of his being. He gave a small smile which caught Virgil off-guard, making him almost drop the four boxes of pizza as he clumsily handed them over. 

„One Margherita, one spicy veggie without spinach, one Hawaiian, and a…. chocolate peanut butter pizza?” Virgil raised a curious eyebrow at the tall guy (he was ridiculously tall, and he seemed a bit more muscular than Virgil even though he regularly worked out at the gym with Logan) who beamed back at him ad if Virgil had just given him a free My Chemical Romance concert ticket. 

„Yep, that’s right.” The guy took over the order – his hand slightly brushing Virgil’s who most definitely didn’t blush – and turned around to walk to the counter where he could securely place down the boxes. 

Since the very tall (Virgil didn’t have a height kink, he swore) guy wasn’t blocking the entryway anymore, Virgil could see deeper into the apartment, immediately spotting two guys sitting on a nearby coach – one of them with a stern but somehow expectant look on his face, the other wickedly grinning at Virgil, making the smaller man squirm in his place. 

„That will be 43.97,” Virgil added, his gaze still lingering on the man with the unsettling smile. 

„Yeah, that’s right!” The other man shouted, not even looking at Virgil as he grabbed his wallet from the counter and took out the money. His eyes kept shying away from Virgil’s – which was a sudden turn in their encounter and also slightly alarming – as he handed the cash over to Virgil. 

As Virgil counted it in his hands, he heard a snicker coming from inside the room. Ignoring the anxiety that started welling up inside him, he raised his head to inform the guy that he had given him 50 but words died on his tongue as soft lips settled against his. 

The other’s lips were soft, hesitant, but he kissed with a tint of eagerness and fierce lust in it, the same intensity that was visible in his eyes before. Virgil was unable to move, his brain short-circuiting at the sudden turn of events. Just when he started to enjoy the kiss, the other mam quickly pulled away, his cheeks flushed red and lips pursed. 

„Keep the change!” The man shouted as he shut the door in Virgil’s face. 

Well, Virgil received worst reaction after a first-kiss before. Nevertheless, he stayed rooted in spot for a few more seconds before making his way down the stairs, the faint feeling of the kiss following him home. 

  
***  


Virgil thought it was a one-time accident. Surely, he couldn’t possibly deliver to the same place in just a weeks’ time, but faith had already proved to Virgil that it cannot be predicted in its game. So here Virgil was, eyes locked on the number 208 engraved in the metal which was secured on the door, fist raised in an attempt to knock but finding himself unable to do so. 

He gathered all his courage and hit the door twice – not bothering to raise his voice this time, fearing that the other might not open up after he heard his voice (why would he even recognise it? Although, Virgil could still remember his deep but honey-like voice and pink cheeks and those mushy lips…). 

When the door opened, the guy almost jumped back in surprise. Virgil cursed inside his head. He looked even more gorgeous than he remembered. 

„Oh, hey…” The guy greeted with a sheepish smile dancing on his lips which shied away upon seeing Virgil’s tense posture, his head hanging low and eyes unsurely skidding from the taller man’s Steven Universe shirt to the floor. 

„Large pepperoni with mushrooms?” Virgil asked in a quiet and surprisingly cold tone. 

He could see the other guy flinch from the corner of his eyes but Virgil lacked the guts to meet the other’s gaze as he handed over his order. He wanted this uncomfortable situation to end, possibly dash out the building and make a mental note to never deliver to this address ever again. Patton would certainly understand, if not finding it a bit silly but Virgil could live with the constant mocking he would get from his co-workers – especially Logan. 

After they were done with the payment, and the moment to depart and hopefully never see each other again approached, Virgil felt his anxiety slowly subdue. Those hopeful seconds ended sharply when he heard tall-and-handsome take in a short breath and stopping the door from closing. 

„I’m sorry.” 

The sudden confession caught Virgil off guard, resulting in him glancing up at the stranger and almost getting a heart attack at the stunning sight. His hair was sticking out in all directions, his sharp features more noticeable in the natural light, but those mesmerizing irises were now filled with embarrassment and regret as the man raised one hand awkwardly to rub his neck. „We were playing truth or dare and my brother dared me to kiss the pizza delivery guy – or girl. I am genuinely sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or if I had a terrible breath…” The guy trailed off, his awkward laugh revealing some adorable dimples which left Virgil weak in the knees. „But hey, since I did his stupid dare, he had to follow through the punishment of eating the Hawaiian pizza, so… small solace, right?” 

Virgil wanted to punch this guy. On his lips. With his own lips. God, why was he attracted to morons? The other man must have interpreted his lack of response as a sign of offence, because the next moment he started rambling apologies with a rapid speed that even Virgil found impressive. 

„I’m sorry if I offended you. Or made you feel disgusted. You must have felt so irritated. I mean, you probably have to work for hours, and you definitely didn’t need another asshole, especially that late in the night, to just surge forward and play liplock with you because of a childish dare. I’m so sorry, truly, I didn’ mean to… I wasn’t thinking straight, I’m not straight… Anyway, I’m-” 

„You still play truth or dare?” Virgil cut his rambling short, afraid the guy might actually faint from how out-of-breath he had sounded. The other man’s face was painted an adorable red as he looked at Virgil with concern and confusion in his eyes. Virgil offered him a playful smirk before continuing: „Aren’t you too old for that?” 

„Excuse me?!” The other guy exhaled, his hand leaving its original place on his neck and instead flying to his heart in mock offence. „I’ll let you know that I’m still in college, which means I have every right to act childish and illogical whenever I please!” 

His dramatics earned a muffled laugh from Virgil, accompanied by an eye-roll which only surged the other man forward: „You try to play with my brother and not get into life-threatening or downright humiliating situations! I swear, playing with him is a suicide mission. You have to be either very brave or incredibly stupid to agree to play with him.” 

„And which one are you?” Virgil asked with mirth in his eyes. 

The taller man opened his mouth, probably to say a rather witty retort but eventually all that came out was a light-hearted laugh, although he tried to cover it up by burying his face in the crook of his arm now supporting the doorframe. 

„Geez, a little bit harsh, Surly Temple.” 

„Virgil.” 

„What?” 

„My name…” Virgil’s nervousness returned again but he opted for ignoring it this time. He also ignored the fact that he was flirting with a customer. One that KISSED him due to a dare only one week ago. How was this his life? „My name is Virgil.” 

Virgil expected everything – from a mocking laugh to puzzlement – but he was once again surprised at the extended hand and soft smile that came from the other. 

„Roman.” 

Virgil hesitated for a minute, but when they shook hands, electricity seemed to run through his body and he quickly withdrew his hand before the other man -Roman- could feel how sweaty his palms were. There was a beat of awkward silence when they were unsure of how to proceed. 

„I might sound creepy or too straightforward, but I actually enjoyed the kiss.” 

Virgil’s face reddened as he slowly whispered a: „It wasn’t bad.”, followed by his usual shoulder shrug. 

„I know we had a rather unique start, but would you like to meet up someday?” 

Virgil’s heart was drumming against his chest as he locked eyes with Roman. The answer was obvious. 

„I am free on Tuesdays.” 

„Excellent!” With this exclamation, Roman took a piece of paper from the pocket of his jeans and handed it to Virgil. 

„If you decide to date a moron like me, you know where to find me, Hot Topic,” 

Virgil heard the door shut in front of him but could only stare at the piece fo paper in his hands. It was the receipt from their previous encounter, heart doodles and a phone number scribbled onto it with the name Roman written on the top corner. 

Virgil felt a fond smile appear on his face as he made a mental note to deliver all orders to apartment 208 from that moment on.


End file.
